My Favorite Deputy
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: One-shot set after "Maybe I'm Dreaming." Andy is finally getting married to Daisy, but fears that he might be getting cold feet. Bonnie brings her toys along with her, and Andy talks to Woody one last time before growing up officially. Andy/Woody


My Favorite Deputy

Summary: One-shot set after "Maybe I'm Dreaming." Andy is finally getting married to Daisy, but fears that he might be getting cold feet. Bonnie brings her toys along with her, and Andy talks to Woody one last time before growing up officially. Andy/Daisy, Andy/Woody.

English Friendship/Romance Rated: K+ Chapters:1 Words: Andy D. & Daisy Complete

**I was rereading "Maybe I'm Dreaming" and decided that I wanted to attach a little epilogue about the wedding. I love the idea of Andy and Daisy, so it was too tempting to write this one-shot, especially since I added a little bit of Andy/Woody at the end, plus a hint of Andy/Bonnie, another one of my favorite pairings. All right, read, review, and enjoy! (Oh, by the way, the perfect Owl City song to listen to with this story is "Hello Seattle Remix" it fits perfectly.)**

Today was the day.

Andy awoke in the hotel room, blinking a few times at the new morning sun that splayed across the queen bed's blanket, seeing that Daisy had pulled the curtains open. She wasn't beside him in bed, so he assumed that she was getting dressed, or had gone to her parent's hotel room.

Ever since he met Daisy McQueen-who also happened to be Lotso's old owner-at college, Andy had fallen head over heels in love with her, her soft-spoken attitude, her amazing artistic abilities, her blond ponytails. She had helped him through Bonnie's kidnapping, and had acquainted him with Jessie's pre-owner, Emily, and his old neighbor, Hannah.

"Andy?"

His mother, Jennifer, stuck her head in the doorway, her blondish-brown hair already brushed, dark circles quite visible under her blue eyes. "Andy, remember, the wedding photos are going to be taken at ten, Bonnie and Eve are waiting downstairs, and, oh right, Emily refuses to wear a dress at the wedding, photos, and reception."

Andy groaned, doing a face palm, suddenly wishing he could crawl back in bed, mostly because he didn't want to have to deal with stubborn, tomboyish Emily. Even when he proposed to Daisy, she had made it clear she didn't want to wear a dress, no matter how hard Daisy or Hannah begged her. "All right, just let me get dressed…tell Bonnie and her mother I'll be down as soon as possible."

Jennifer smiled, then nodded, before disappearing down the hall, leaving Andy alone. He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, which was in awkward spikes after a rough night of tossing and turning. He was afraid Daisy would instruct him to get a haircut, but instead declared that she loved his hair long.

After showering, Andy got dressed in his tuxedo, which had taken multiple trips to the Men Warehouse before he finally chose it. The jacket and pants were black, the shirt his favorite shade of powder blue, along with a formal tie, that made him feel like he was attending a funeral instead of his own wedding.

Stepping out of the hotel room, Andy started down the hall, almost crashing into his younger sister, Molly. The girl was now seventeen, even more "grown-up" then she had been then she was eleven, with a heart-shaped tattoo on her ankle, clear with the high heels she was wearing. Clad in a tight white dress, Andy could only just remember the time when she had been the blue-eyed, golden-haired baby.

"Hey, where are you heading?" Molly asked casually, shaking out her blond hair, which had been dyed and curled the previous night, so that it looked the tiniest bit fake. Her attitude towards the wedding was almost aggravating: she acted as if this was incredibly against her will, something to be dragged through, such as having her teeth drilled.

"I've got to meet Bonnie and Eve downstairs," Andy explained, watching his teenage sister's receding form down the hall, her heels clacking against the marble tiles. For a moment, he felt sad, wishing that Molly could be young for just a little while, wearing her pink jumper, playing with Barbies and her porcelain doll, Bo Peep.

The feeling passed, so Andy walked to the elevator, waiting a moment before it arrived, finding Hannah Phillips was standing in the elevator, flashing him a smile as he stepped on. Her dark hair, usually straight and flat as a DVD, was freshly curled, an obvious stroke of Daisy, as well as the pink eye shadow on her eyelids.

"Ready to get married?" Hannah asked quietly, still holding her role as the quiet peace-maker; in fact, if weren't for her, Andy and Daisy might've still been in their argument from when Bonnie was five. She wore a modest white dress, the neck high cut, wearing matching flats instead of high heels.

"I guess," he remarked, reaching forward to press the sticky "Lobby" elevator button, wiping his forefinger on his pant leg. Hannah raised one of her dark eyebrows, as he realized how uncertain he sounded, quickly biting his tongue. "I mean, of course I am, Daisy is the love of my life, I'm thrilled to marry her."

She gave him the half-smile, "I know what you're doing" look, before the elevator doors opened, allowing Andy to step out. Hannah stayed on, as he turned, looking at her chalk-white face, a smile spreading across his own face. "By the way Hannah, thanks," he added, walking across the polished marble tiles of the lobby, waiting for the elevator doors to "ding!" close before smiling wider.

"Andy!"

He should've been expecting it, but he wasn't, so Bonnie's nine year old body colliding with his was a shock, nearly pushing him to the ground. Giggling, she grabbed his jacket hem, preventing him from falling, seeming to be full of energy, while he was in desperate need of a coffee. Her dark hair, now reaching her shoulders, wasn't curled, but each strand shone, her bangs held back by a white hair clip. Her brown eyes were lit with excitement, her cheeks flushed, revealing all of her freckles. She wore a white dress, matching sandals, but still hand on her clay bead necklace. A green tote bag was slung over her shoulder, familiar shapes bulging from the sides.

"Hey Bonnie, I was so excited to see you," Andy told her, pulling her into a hug, while she laughed again, holding onto him for as long as possible. "Be careful: I'm an old, married man now, you might snap my fragile, ancient spine."

She absolutely cracked up, as did he, while her mother, Eve, approached them, dressed in a similar outfit to her daughter's, except she wore very low high heels and her dress was shaped a little differently. Eve still had her glasses though, her dark hair out of its ponytail, in a glossy curtain around her shoulders. "Wow Andy, you've shot up since I last seen you, I'm so happy to see you."

"You too, Mrs. Anderson," Andy greeted formally, still on the fence whether he should call her by her first name, or like she was his grade school teacher. Bonnie threw her arms around his waist again, yet he was still able to walk over to the café, her pace matching his. Eve went in the elevator to meet with Jennifer, leaving the two alone in the restaurant.

"Want anything to eat, Bonnie?" he asked, after his ordered his cinnamon latte and cranberry muffin. Her ocher eyes opened wide, turning her face towards the menu placed up high, considering her options a moment before choosing a chocolate chip muffin.

They sat at one of the tables, alone in the café, minus the one employee who took their order, who was now chatting on her cell phone, snippets of a conversation about Darla's new braces popping up every now and then. Andy watched Bonnie thoughtfully eat her muffin, seeming to be lost in her mind, before swallowing, turning her gaze back to him.

"Andy, Mom told me not to, but I snuck in four toys," she confessed shyly, pulling the tote bag into her lap, the bottom, soggy half of her muffin forgotten in its wrapping. Wiping her fingers on a napkin, Bonnie plunged her hand into the bag, first withdrawing Jessie and Dolly, placing them safely in the chair next to hers. Andy found himself smiling at the two female dolls, Jessie's cheerful grin and Dolly's purple ponytails.

"Woody and Buzz made it too!" Bonnie exclaimed, pulling the cowboy and space ranger from her bag, giving them a quick hug, before placing them on the chair, next to their female counter-parts. Andy found a lump in his throat, looking at Woody's honest brown eyes, his simple smile, the pull string that his fingers ached to yank. Seeing his desirable expression, Bonnie picked up Woody, carefully handing him to Andy.

Stroking his vinyl face, straightening his leather cowboy hat, memories of his childhood came flooding back, the same as always. Cowboy camp, sleeping with him, thinking he had lost him in the move, saving the day with Buzz, his arm ripping, placing him in Bonnie's hands. Andy didn't even look around to see if anyone was watching before pulling the doll into a hug.

"You missed him, didn't you?" she asked softly, turning her gaze away from him again, fiddling with Buzz's wings, a bit of fright twanging her voice. He realized what she meant, deciding to cheer her up by pulling the cowboy's pull string, the Southern phrase coming out only a bit warbled.

"You're my favorite deputy."

_How did he always know when Woody would say that? _Bonnie wondered to herself, blushing slightly, as Andy handed him back to her, smiling gently. "Of course I missed him, but I know he's happier with you, instead of an old, married man like me, he'd get bored without being played with."

Feeling much better, Bonnie slowly placed each toy back in the bag, arranging them to the optimum comfort, looking back up at Andy. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling her cheeks heat up once more, before Emily came dramatically across the lobby, murmuring loudly.

"No, not now, not ever, I don't care if my own mother was getting married-again-I'm not going to wear a stupid dress!" Emily practically screamed. The girl standing at the counter of the café actually stopped her chatting a second, staring at the redhead in shock and slight disgust, before going back to her conversation, now about someone named Joan getting drunk at a school party.

"Uh, hi Emily," Bonnie greeted shyly, remembering her as Jessie's old owner, also one of the regular visitors at birthdays and Christmases and Thanksgivings. Emily turned to the nine year old, blushing faintly, before giving her hair a tousle.

"Hey squirt, sorry about my explosion, I'm just…well, I ain't gonna lie to ya: I don't wanna wear a dress," Emily admitted, as Bonnie nodded quickly, grabbing her tote bag. She didn't exactly prefer dresses either, mostly long, flowing shirts and leggings, but this was an occasion that you were supposed to dress-up for, right?

"Bye Andy, thanks for breakfast, I'll see you at the wedding later," Bonnie bid farewell, as Andy stood, pulling her into another quick hug, which surprised her, but she didn't pull away at all. "Oh, by the way, if you need to talk to Woody again, you know where to find me, he's coming to the wedding too!"

He laughed, tucking lock of her hair behind her ear, right as she left, skipping through the lobby, humming a song that they couldn't hear. After boarding the elevator, she disappeared from sight, leaving Emily to fume as loud as she wanted to, even though the café worker was looking even more frustrated by the moment.

"Okay, so, I woke up this morning, thinking 'Yay, my two best friends are getting married, what could possibly go wrong?' Well, if I learned anything from cartoons, I know that when you say 'What could possibly go wrong?' things get bad. I'm barely out of bed before Daisy comes in, gives me a freakin' _white dress and heels, _and tells me to get dressed. So, I'm out!" Emily finally exclaimed, stomping her boot on the floor, the false spurs making a loud clanking the noise. The café worker disappeared into the back room.

Andy rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was being, just one of many attributes of the girl, clamping his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, come on, it'll be all right, wearing a dress won't be that bad, you can survive for, like, three hours, right? Please, do it for me, do it for Bonnie, do it for Daisy, just wear the stupid dress. Please?"

She sighed, tossing her dark red braid back, eventually giving in, mostly because she wanted them to be happy on their wedding day. "Fine, fine, enough with the puppy-dog act, I'll wear the stupid dress and high heels; but if I fall during the service, it'll be all your fault!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Andy countered, as she muffled her laughter, both of them getting back on the elevator. They had to round up Daisy, Hannah, Bonnie, Eve, Jennifer, Molly, and Daisy's nephew, Lee, for their wedding pictures. The rule was white dresses for the girls and black tuxedos for the boys, a rule that wasn't too hard to follow.

It took a long time (especially long since Emily had to straighten her hair to a glossy red curtain) to get ready for the wedding pictures, but, finally, they were crammed into two taxis, heading towards the church, where the pictures would be taken, the service would be held, and the reception would take place.

Andy walked into Daisy's room at the church, watching as she turned around from the mirror, her blond hair in gentle curls, almost waves, down her back. Her light blue eyes were full of tears, probably having cried with the other girls last night, a modest coating of make-up on her already beautiful face. Her dress, white, of course, flowed around her thin legs, not too tight or tacky, just the simple beauty that Daisy possessed. The veil, made of white gauzy material, seemed to be fly out from behind her.

"Andy!" she exclaimed playfully, giving him a little shove, which he returned. "It's bad luck to see me in my dress before the wedding starts," Daisy added, but she got cut off when he brought her lips to his, as if practicing for the kiss they would share later in the service.

"Well, if you're so worried about luck, are following the bride rules: something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Andy asked, crossing his arms, as she put her hands on her hips, still smiling, in a "of course I do" way, which he secretly loved seeing.

"My necklace is an heirloom, all of the woman in my family wore it to their weddings, so that's old. My dress was tailored for me, because I was too tall, so that's completely new. Um…I borrowed these earrings from Hannah, because I left mine on the plane, so that's my borrowed thing. And, well, my underwear is blue," Daisy admitted, as they collapsed into giggles once more.

"Well, I have to go, see you when the service starts, little lady," Andy told her, leaving her dressing room, starting for his own. Even though that had been an enjoyable conversation, he found himself suffering the dreaded case that everyone wants to avoid at a wedding: he was getting cold feet.

"Come on, you can do this, you're just committing your life and love to one girl," Andy started to tell himself, before realizing what he was saying, perching on the couch in his own dressing room, trying to catch his breath. He didn't have anyone to talk to: his mother, maybe, but she wouldn't really understand. Molly would be no help, neither would Hannah or Emily, or even Bonnie, so there was only one person he needed.

Slipping into the church, where people were already settling in pews, Andy came across Bonnie, who was preparing for her job as flower girl, talking to Daisy's nephew, Lee, who was serving as the ring bearer. "Uh, Bonnie?" he asked, as she realized what he needed, nodding quickly, before slipping it from her bag to him. "Thanks."

Bonnie beamed, before saying something to Lee, the two nine year olds laughing out loud, in a care-free way. Andy clutched what he needed in his hand, running back into his dressing room, settling back onto the sofa, looking into his old friend's eyes. "Well Woody, I never thought it would happen to me, but I'm getting cold feet about ten minutes before my own wedding. What am I going to do?"

As much as the sheriff wanted to answer him, he was stuck in his toy-form, even though thoughts of coming alive were trying to lure him into talking to his owner. Andy was clearly distressed, pacing back and forth in the room, trying to think out the situation. "You're going to be happy, Andy."

He stopped short, looking back at Woody, who was still propped up on the couch, but now blinked, his mouth slightly agape. "W-woody?" Andy asked softly, kneeling next to the cowboy, taking his vinyl hand, over-whelmed by now. "You're alive and you know I'm getting married?"

"Of course Andy, all toys are alive, but the important thing is that you melt those cold feet away," he answered, getting to his feet, dusting off his jeans. Adjusting his hat, Woody looked back up at Andy, who still looked shock, but not as much as he expected, waiting for an answer. "I know about Daisy, she seems like a very nice woman, I think you'll be happy with her."

"B-but what if I'm not ready to settle down?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, as the cowboy laughed, hopping onto the floor, walking alongside his owner. "Daisy will probably want children eventually, what if I'm a terrible husband, or father, or can't get a job, or-"

"Andy, stop thinking about the future," Woody instructed firmly, tugging at his tuxedo pant leg, forcing his owner to look down at him. "Think about right now, think about how much you love Daisy, think about how everyone else is going to be right there beside you. Bonnie, Emily, Hannah, even Molly cares, she just has a strange way of showing it."

Andy paused, hung in stasis, thinking about what his toy had told him, at how wise Woody was. He was right, he shouldn't have been thinking about the future, but it was hard not to, especially since the wedding was going to be put on in four minutes. He loved Daisy with all of his heart, and knew his friends and family were with him. "You know what, Woody? You're right, I should've seen that earlier, you really know how to give advice."

"Thanks," he answered modestly, still gripping his owner's pant leg, both of them stopped in the center of the room. "Well, before you get married, is there anything else you would like to know about us, about Buzz or Jessie or Rex or Dolly or anyone?"

Andy thought a moment, bursting with questions about how his toys really thought, but only one escaped his lips. "Are Buzz and Jessie really in love, or should I have not made them kiss in almost every playtime?" The cowboy laughed, nodding his head, as he laughed with him. "Oh, by the way, do you guys still like living with Bonnie and her toys?"

"Definitely, she's a sweetheart, her toys are all very…nice," Woody trailed off, coughing to mask his strange behavior, but Andy saw right through it, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, you caught me, I may or may not like one of Bonnie's toys, but that's all I'm telling you, because her name may or may not be Dolly."

He chuckled, picking up Woody, so they were eye-level once more, connected, the secret going through so easily. "I never knew toys could get romantic," Andy admitted, carrying Woody towards the door. "I'm just glad you told me this before I got married, I missed you guys while Bonnie was away."

"Don't worry, even if you're in a different state, we still remember you," Woody assured him, starting to go limp in the man's hands. "Just don't make me come alive again to give you a pep talk before your wedding, okay? I can only give one per owner, and you've just used yours up."

Andy laughed one last time, sharing a smile with the cowboy, before handing him back to Bonnie, who gently slipped him back on her tote bag, laying on the pew seat. He thought of Buzz and Jessie in love, he thought of Woody and Dolly in love, so his smile wasn't the tiniest bit forced.

Bonnie started down the aisle, surprisingly graceful, throwing white rose petals at the people, while Lee followed her, carrying both rings on a velvet pillow. Hannah, Emily, and Molly, all Daisy's bridesmaids, followed the two young children, stopping at the head of the church. Daisy was led down the aisle, accompanied by her father, John, who had happy tears in his eyes.

Andy held his hand out to Daisy, pulling her up the one step onto the platform, holding hands, staring into each other's eyes. He wasn't worried, or nervous, in fact, he had never felt so happy in his whole life, barely concentrating on the vows they spoke. They didn't even wait for the preacher to say, "You may kiss the bride" because they already were, his arms thrown around her neck.

At the reception, while Andy and Daisy danced the night away, she did the traditional bouquet toss, standing up on a chair, while the single girls gathered in a corner, waiting for her to toss the flowers. Daisy closed her eyes, counted to three, then threw the bouquet over her shoulder, quickly turning around to see who caught it.

Cheering, Bonnie jumped up and down, waving the flowers in the air, as Lee turned red from across the room. Hannah laughed out loud, something rare, while Emily pulled Bonnie onto her shoulders, all of them celebrating and happy and free.

Yet, whenever Andy and Daisy visited Bonnie, he waited until the night to talk with his toys, his own and Bonnie's, speaking about adventures with Daisy, buying their own home, Molly's marriage, Daisy's pregnancy. One night, while the others fell asleep, Andy lay in bed, with Woody at his side, the two staring up at the ceiling.

"Glad I was there to give you advice?"

"Are you kidding? Without you, I might've been in some hotel in Vegas, gambling for my food money. And, not to be corny or ironic, but Woody? You're my favorite deputy."

**Well, here we are, at the end! It was shorter then I originally planned it, but that's okay, I think it's perfect the way it is. I just needed a little break from "Aboard" (which you need to read: chapter eight was posted, and there's only two reviews!) and I spent two hours writing this. So, there's not much to say, but I hope you enjoyed this story: if you did, review, if you didn't, review!**


End file.
